TheLastMavenWarrior
by The Pandalerium Duo
Summary: The last of my kind and how I became that way.
Disclaimer: This is my story fully and completely. I own all the characters and decided to just write this story and share with you all. Please let me know what you think I know it's only first chapter but trust me there will be more to come.

Chapter 1

I am faced with the hardest decision of my life. Go through the man who is accusing me of treason and get caught and executed; or take down the man I love and am bound to forever and live a life on the run. Something I have done my entire life. Both choices spell out my death and despair, because someone would find me and kill me, and that would be a tragedy, for I am the last of my kind. I am the last Maven warrior, but I am getting ahead of myself.

My story starts on the outskirts of the capital known as Bonenapper Keep, called this due to the founder and his legendary battle with the troll kingdom. They say the city is built on the dead's bones, hence the name. Out of all the world Iairos Kingdom is the wealthiest kingdom. It sits in the middle of all the kingdoms and makes its money from trade, shipping, and mining. In this Kingdom are 5 countries and each country has a ruler, who also acts a council member to govern and maintain the kingdom. There is Uaithne Country where Eaden Forrest is located and is inhabited by giant trolls and centaurs. It is where the trolls had to relocate after the battle of the keep and why they are always trying to reclaim their territory. There is also Aodh Country where the Berach Mountains which are inhabited by dwarves and small trolls, this is where non-combat trolls live and work with the dwarves in the mines there. The Bran Country where Ide Desert is and which shape shifters and drifters reside at, home to most bounty hunters and mercenaries trying to earn the most gold and silver. The Goban Country where the Mor Swamp is the home of flying monsters, from gargoyles to night birds, and nymphs; they stay mostly to themselves unless you encroach on their territory. Finally there is Aine Country where the Lost Valley is and where we were born and live, home to most humans, witches, warlocks, and elvs.

My Father, Beau Wicwire, is a master of all martial arts and weapons; with sword being the focus of his training. For most people who cannot use magic they use the sword as their weapon of choice. My father was given the title of Maven Warrior from Lambert Whall, who is the newly appointed ruler of Aine Country and resides in a castle in the center of Bonenapper Keep. Lambert and Beau were childhood friends and Lambert knew about my father's skills with martial arts and weapons, so when Lambert became ruler he made sure to have every castle guard train with my father, thus bestowing him with the honor of Maven Warrior. My father and his father before him started an academy to train those who wished to learn how to fight using martial arts and the sword. Lambert held a contract that every guard goes to the academy to train, after the title of Maven Warrior many applications came in from all over. Beau got so many trainees from other areas that he built barracks on our property for those who did not have enough money to have lodging elsewhere; we had the space because our land was massive. Lambert also gave my father the authority to bestow the title of Maven Warrior to others who had the skills to be one, not every applicant was bestowed this title.

Around the beginning of his simply named Warrior Academy Beau met my mother, Kayla Drascol, who was a good sorceress. My father is 6'5" with a muscular physique, my mother's words not mine. He has red hair, black eyes, and very tan skin from being in the sun when he trains. My mother is 5'5" with a slender body, black hair, green eyes, light tan skin, and very curvy features. To say they were an odd match was an understatement according to her best friend. Sarina Kyle was Kayla's best friend and a more powerful sorceress. They got along real well even though they came from different backgrounds. My mom was an orphan and Sarina came from wealthy parents who died when she was 18 years of age. My parents always say that when they met it was love at first sight and it must be true because 6 months after they met they were married. After being married for 6 months they started trying to start a family but something was wrong and Kayla went to Sarina for help to see what was wrong. Beau wanted sons to carry on the legacy of the Academy and the title of Maven Warrior, and my mother wanted to please her husband as long as she got daughters to teach about her past. Sarina did a test on my mother to check if she could have children and found out that Kayla was not able to get pregnant, discouraged by this news my mother begged Sarina to help her. Sarina knew how to help Kayla but it meant giving up her powers in order to have kids. My mother always told us that it was worth giving up her powers to have the joy of children, I just don't think she realized how many she was going to have. So a month later after the spell Kayla was pregnant with triplets, Beau and Kayla had an agreement not to stop until he had boys and she had girls to teach and carry on their traditions. With her power gone none of her children will have power but she didn't care because all she wanted was to be a good wife and mother.

"One last push Kayla," Sarina Kyle instructs. "Eeeaaaghhh!" Kayla groans as she pushes to give birth to her last child. A moment later the baby comes out and Sarina says, "Another girl! That makes 3 girls to your previous 10 boys Kayla. I guess the sacrifice was worth it now that you have your girls." "I love all my children Sarina, but I am pleased I finally have my girls," Kayla states. Kayla is my mother and my sisters and I were just born.

On January 3rd mother had her first set of triplets, my father's pride and joys. The first child to be born of that bunch was Benny; he had black hair, black eyes, and an olive complexion. The second child was Billy and he had red hair, with green eyes, and an olive complexion as well. Finally there was Bobby, Beau had a thing about naming every kid with the same letter or rhyming names which annoyed us but can't help it, who has red hair, with black eyes, and an olive complexion. The olive complexion came from our grandfather who was dark skinned. After my brothers were born my mother kept having children one set right after the other until she finally got her girls.

-10 months later-

On November 8th, my mother gave birth to the second set of triplets and this time Beau chose D names for the babies to honor our mother's maiden name; well the first letter at least. The first to be born was Daniel who had blue eyes with brown hair, also a light olive complexion. My mother's mother had the blue eyes and brown hair, so that is where the change came in. The second child is named Darin who has hazel eyes with dark brown hair, and the same light olive complexion. My mother's father had the hazel eyes and dark brown hair, that is who contributed to the eyes and hair color. Finally Derrick was born, he had green eyes with very dark brown hair, some call it black but it wasn't, with olive complexion.

-Another 10 months later-

After trying again for girls, my mother had the first set of twins but they were both boys. My mom at this point was a little frustrated but she was determined to have her girls. Don't get me wrong she loved her children dearly but desperately wanted girls. My father didn't care one way or the other because he had his boys but he did want my mother to be happy so he kept trying for girls for her. On September 12th the first of the twins to come out is Jarod, named after Beau's father, who has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dark olive complexion. Beau's grandmother who came from elvs had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and very dark olive complexion. The last of the twins was named Jade and he had blonde hair and blue eyes too but a regular olive complexion. Out of all the children they looked completely identical.

-Another 10 months later-

My mother almost giving up hope finally got her girls. On July 4th she gave birth to my sisters and I and she couldn't have been prouder or happier in her life. My mother's mom was named Ariel so to honor her; our names began with A's. Alexa, who came out first, had black hair with auburn tones, black eyes, and an olive complexion. I was born in the middle, my name is Angel, I have tar black hair, stormy grey eyes like my mother's grandmother, and an olive complexion. Ashley was last with black hair with natural blonde highlights, green eyes, and an olive complexion. Mother wanted to try again for more girls so Beau agreed and they tried.

-10 long months later-

My mother hoping this would be a chance to even out the odds with more girls had another set of twin boys. On April 13th, the first twin born was Charlie who had black eyes with blonde hair and an olive complexion. The second of the twins was Marley who has hazel eyes with blonde hair and light olive complexion. These two twins were the only ones to have rhyming names. After the boys she decided to stop having kids because it was getting costly and she was happy with just her 3 girls.

This is my family consisting of 10 brothers, 2 sisters, a father who preferred his sons over his daughters, and a mother who spoiled her daughters terribly. Beau was sexist when it came to training women; he would train them to defend themselves but said no woman could become a Maven Warrior. Back to when I was born…

"What will you name them?" Sarina asks. "Alexa, Angel, and Ashley, in that order," Kayla answers. "Beau! Come see your daughters," Sarina commands. "I'm coming! Wow they are beautiful Kayla. Now you can be happy with your girls," Beau says as he comes in the room and looks at his girls. "They are your girls too Beau," Sarina states scathingly. "I know that all I meant is Kayla has what we been trying for," Beau explains defensively. One big happy family or so it seemed to the outside world.

[Type text] Page 8


End file.
